This invention relates generally to games of skill and in particular to games using playing pieces representing persons of power having different functions as to movement and capturing of an opponent's pieces.
Similar games of the prior art include checkers and chess in which the playing pieces represent individuals having certain powers to move about on the playing board and capture the opponent's pieces.